


turn me down

by xonepeacelovex



Category: JYP - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids au, stray kids fanfics, stray kids lee felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonepeacelovex/pseuds/xonepeacelovex
Summary: You didn’t meant to ask Felix with this weird request...
Relationships: Felix/Reader, Lee Felix/Reader, Lee Yongbok/Reader, Yongbok/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	turn me down

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a GIF I can't show you but he's cute there.

“Can you repeat that again?” the freckled boy said, not catching what you’ve just said to him. 

With a tight lipped smile on your face, eyes almost pleading, you repeated what you’ve said. “Can you look surprised? Then after that say something and look sorry.” Felix is confused with what you are asking him to do. “That’s okay. Just widen your eyes a bit more.”, you whispered to him.

The boy followed your instruction, widening his eyes, looking surprised. There was a long moment of silence around you both. You didn’t meant to ask Felix with this weird request but when your friends insisted that you should go to the prom, you knew you needed to act quickly. Saying that if your crush will say yes to you, you’ll go. That’s when you noticed Felix writing under a tree. He’s your classmate in Biology. You two never really talked. Thus, making Felix the perfect victim of your act or your “crush”.

“Now will be a perfect time to say something and look sorry.” And he did, “Why I am doing this again?”. “Because you are saving me from going to prom.” biting you lower lip, wishing he’ll never ask more questions. Deciding 5 minutes is enough to put on this show, “Thanks Felix.” satisfied with his acting, you winked at him, smiling. Turning your back, acting disappointed, letting your friends see your face giving them a hint that you got rejected.

Leaving the boy in utter confusion, knitting his eyebrows. Your friends looking at him then at you, patting your back, consoling your “broken heart”. He rolled his eyes, he can’t believe you used him.

Unknown number: I think otherwise though. You should go to the prom with me. 

Looking at the notification that popped out on your phone screen, looking behind you. You see Felix with a playful smile while waving his phone.


End file.
